


An Old Friend

by ElektraVamp



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cupid - Freeform, Gen, Old Friends, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraVamp/pseuds/ElektraVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set in the same Universe of The Reunited Tale) It had been a few months since the Guardians discovered one of Jack's major secrets and have been slowly learning more about him and one day when Jack arrives late to a meeting after suddenly leaving earlier during the day, they learn about one of Jack's oldest friend as well as something about Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, so this is in the same universe as the Reunited Tale and it somewhat introduces a character named Cupid and what I think they would be like.   
> I wrote this because it was just stuck in my head and actually I was researching the different types of sexualities because I was curious about them.   
> Anyway, I hope y'all like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks Rise of the Guardians. I only own my own characters and plot.

     It has been a few months since Jack had informed them of his parentage and position in the Winter Court. During that time Jack has opened up to them even more and they have begun to learn many surprising things about him that they had not previously known. They had even began to speak more with Emily Jane, aka Mother Nature. As well as speaking with Pitch Black at the request of Jack, who has begun to spend more time with his mother and grandfather so that he could get to know them better. Today the Guardians were having a meeting to see how everyone had been doing, even though they had just seen each other a month ago, and everyone was there but Jack.

     “Where is he? I thought you said he was staying here all day helping you with toy designs North?” Tooth asked her wings twitching with the suppress need to fly around the room worried.

     “I do not know Tooth, he was suppose to but suddenly wind blew through office, Jack got blank expression on face, then flew out. No explanation.” North answered stroking his beard with a frown.

     “So Snowball just up and left with no explanation? What if he's in danger? He could be passed out somewhere. Why didn't you follow him North?!” Aster exclaimed worried about what may had happened to their ankle-biter.

     “I do not believe he is in danger. That is why I did not follow.” North explained. Sandy made the shape of a question mark above his head confused by how North could know Jack wasn't in danger.

     “I have not bad feeling in belly. So no danger.” North explained with a grin. The others though were not so happy.

     “That's not a good enough reason North!”

     “Nicholas! How dare you base Jack's health on your stomach!”

     Sandy made a variety of symbols showing his disapproval.

     “Belly is never wrong!” North cried out. This just lead to them all falling into an argument. They were all so involved with their arguing that they didn't even notice Jack entering through the window.

     “Nicholas! For the last time, your belly is not a good indicator of health!” Tooth exclaimed rising over North with a frown and exasperated expression.

     “Yes it is Toothy!” North replied throwing his arms out almost hitting Sandy.

     “Why are you all debating about North's stomach?” Jack asked, deciding now was a good time to interrupt the arguing. Everyone stopped talking and turned to stare at a smirking Jack leaning against a window frame behind them. They instantly crowded him.

     “Where have you been?!”

     “Why did ya suddenly leave Frostbite?!”

     “What did Wind want?”

     Sandy created a bunch of question marks around his head.

     “Okay, how about we all calm down and sit down? Then I'll explain why I left.” Jack exclaimed with a laugh, secretly pleased that they were worried about him. They all agreed and sat down eager to hear why Jack had suddenly left.

     “Okay so I was in North's office helping with some designs when Wind brought me a message from a friend of mine. They needed some helping with their work and since it was a time sensitive issue I had to leave right away. I actually barely made it but it was well worth the exhaustion to see the issue resolved.” Jack explained with a happy smile.

     “What kind of issue did your friend have Jack?” Tooth asked curious to learn more about Jack's friends. They haven't had a chance to meet may of Jack's friends because they were usually busy and had full time jobs which is why Jack was alone most of the time.

     “Oh well, they needed help with their job and my powers have been very helpful in helping their job succeed.” Jack answered snagging a cookie from a nearby tray.

     “But what's their job Frostbite? Who are they?” Bunny asked a bit annoyed with how Jack was answering their questions.

     “Oh well you know them as Cupid. A couple needed a slight nudge to get together in Norway so I was asked to make some slippery ice to get them together as well as some romantic snowfall and happy flakes.” Jack answered smiling at the memory of the couple finally getting together. Cu had said that they had been a very stubborn and difficult case. Apparently they did not think the other was interested in them which made Cu very frustrated.

     “Oh so Cupid is your friend? Never had the pleasure of meeting him. What is he like?” North asked.

     “Well their not a h-” Jack started before Tooth interrupted.

     “I thought Cupid was a girl?” She asked confused since she had never meet Cupid before either.

     “Well-” Jack started but was once again interrupted but this time by Bunny.

     “No Tooth he's a Greek bloke.” Bunny stated though he had actually never met Cupid in person.

     “That's Eros and he retired. And your all wrong.” Jack said getting annoyed with all the interruptions. Sandy then grabbed everyone's attention to the symbols above his head. It showed a male and female then a heart shaped bow and arrow and an equal sign which then lead to a question mark and another indistinguishable person. Everyone minus Jack just looked confused.

     “I did not get that, you Tooth?” North asked.

     “No, and I usually understand Sandy's symbols. Did you get it Bunny?” Tooth asked.

     “No, I got nothing.” Bunny replied with a frown and scowl.

     “What Sandy is saying is that Cupid isn't Male or Female.” Jack explained. All he got were blank looks.

     “Cupid's form changes to the preference of the person they are with. Like if a guy who likes blond haired, blue eyed girls was with Cupid then their form becomes a blond haired, blue eyed girl.” Jack explained.

     “Really, so does Cupid have a true form?” Tooth asked curious.

     “Kind of, but its nearly impossible to see it because their form transforms instantly in the presence of another to what the person is attracted to. They really get annoyed at a party which is why they avoid them at any cost. Though they love being around me.” Jack answered.

     “Why does Cupid love being around you? Wouldn't their form change to what your attracted to?” Bunny asked.

     “Well they love being around me because I'm one of the few spirits that can see their true form and allow them to be themselves.” Jack replied with a shrug.

     “You have seen Cupid's true form? But why? Why not change to what you are attracted to?” North asked shocked as well as confused that Jack was able to see Cupid's true form.

     “Cupid and I wondered about that too until we overheard these people talking about different sexualities. See there are a lot of different sexualities, like Asexuality, Homosexuality, Bisexuality, Polysexuality, Pansexuality, and Transsexualism. Since I had died at the age of 14 and had spent most of my life alone I never really became interested in anyone and didn't really have a preference or really feel sexual or romantic attraction to a certain type. After some more in-depth study into myself, I discovered that I didn't have a preference to any gender. I'm more interested in a person's personality than their gender. So I'm gender blind which means that Cu can't really become any gender and can be their true form around me. This actually makes me Pansexual and maybe asexual but I also do mostly think like a child so.” Jack explained with a soft smile. The others took a moment to absorb what Jack had just explained to them. Since they had not been in contact with the human world for many years or even in much contact with other spirits they didn't really know much about the different sexualities other than Homosexuality and Transsexualism because a few children have had thoughts about them, whether good or bad.

     “Well I will admit that I haven't heard of many of those different sexualities before but I'm sure that Cupid is probably glad to be their true form when their with you.” Bunny told him. The others also agreed and asked Jack to tell them about how he had met Cupid and if he always helped them with their work. As he told them more about his history with Cupid, they all thought about how they had just learned another new thing about Jack and how much closer they were getting to their little Snowflake.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is I hope y'all liked it and dont be afraid to ask any questions in the comment section or just comment anything you want.  
> Also I hope that no one was offended by my explanation of the sexualities or if I got something wrong. If I did I am very sorry and will fix it if it is pointed out to me.  
> Till next time, bye!


End file.
